Simplement être son meilleur ami
by dragonwing4
Summary: Très court oneshot. POV de Naruto : ses réflexions à l'égard de Sasuke. Spoilers de la fin du premier arc, après le départ de Sasuke.


Notes : Ma première fic Naruto, même si je ne sais pas si on peut qualifier ceci de fic. C'est tellement court que j'ai longuement hésité à le publier ! A ce propos, merci à Jamesie-Cass pour son précieux avis :) Les disclaimers standard s'appliquent, et je ne vous retiendrai pas plus longtemps !

* * *

Je ne pense pas que quiconque puisse prétendre le connaître mieux que moi.

Pas même Sakura-chan, qui a pourtant passé des années à l'observer et à tenter d'attirer son attention. Pas Kakashi-senseï, même s'il possède lui aussi le Sharingan, qu'il lui a appris le Chidori et a passé tant d'heures à l'entraîner. Et surtout pas Orochimaru, qui prétend lui offrir la puissance qu'il recherche tant et ne voit en lui qu'un jouet, une arme entre ses mains.

Ils auront beau dire, tous ceux-là, ils ne connaissent que quelques-unes de ses facettes.

Pour Sakura, il est le garçon idéal, shinobi génial et aux airs princiers, celui qui attire les regards féminins où qu'il aille et quoi qu'il fasse. Elle connaît le garçon qui se bat à ses côtés, chérit celui qui la protège, admire celui qui triomphe. Elle a vu, parfois, son masque de froideur tomber, et parce qu'il a pu témoigner de l'affection envers elle, elle continue d'espérer que, peut-être, un jour…

Mais parce qu'elle lui porte tant d'attention, elle s'aveugle elle-même. Elle l'a vu sous l'action du sceau, a assisté aux manifestations de sa soif de pouvoir, mais il lui fait peur, ce Sasuke-là, et bien qu'elle ne puisse pas oublier, parce que son esprit trop vif s'y refuse, elle repousse ces souvenirs tout au fond de sa conscience, s'efforce de ne pas les prendre en compte.

Il est bien là, pourtant, cet enfant qui se perd dans le noir, Kakashi le sait, lui. En y réfléchissant, c'est probablement lui qui en sait le plus. Il connaît le vengeur, celui qui n'aura de cesse d'accomplir son but ; il connaît l'élève, aussi, celui qui ne refuse pas un combat, qui écoute patiemment et apprend sans rechigner ; il connaît le compagnon, qui, malgré tout, malgré sa propre volonté, sera toujours là pour protéger et aider ceux qui sont devenus importants pour lui, qui sait plaisanter, de cette ironie sèche et pince-sans-rire qui frappe insidieusement et rend coup pour coup ; et puis, il connaît l'enfant triste. Il connaît l'enfant seul.

Mais de loin. Il le connaît, mais le voit si peu. Et son rôle de professeur le cantonne à sa position d'observateur, il reste sur la touche, il regarde, il voit, mais pas beaucoup plus loin que la surface, sans vraiment pouvoir s'y attarder.

Orochimaru, lui, ne voit que ce qui l'intéresse. La soif de sang, le besoin de vengeance, tout cela, il connaît, il comprend. Que dirait-il, le serpent, s'il avait vu ce que j'ai vu ?

Et Sakura, et Kakashi, qu'auraient-ils dit, comment auraient-ils réagi, s'ils avaient vu ce corps ensanglanté, debout devant moi ? S'ils avaient vu les aiguilles émerger de la moindre parcelle de sa peau, et le sang qui coulait jusqu'à ses pieds, sans discontinuer ? S'ils l'avaient vu s'écrouler dans mes bras, et dans un dernier souffle, me prier de ne pas mourir…

Moi, j'ai vu. Moi, je sais. Et aujourd'hui, je me souviens.

Je me souviens d'un enfant seul au bord d'un lac, fixant morosement l'eau du regard. Je me souviens de ses mouvements souples et sans failles lors de notre première rencontre avec des ninjas ennemis. Je me souviens du sourire goguenard qu'il m'a lancé en me sauvant la vie ce jour-là. Je me souviens de ses piques, de son quasi-dédain.

Puis de son amitié.

De son visage lorsque je me suis jeté entre lui et le serpent d'Orochimaru. Des marques noires sur sa peau lorsque j'ai vu le sceau pour la première fois. De sa voix lorsqu'il était prêt à donner sa vie pour sauver Sakura de Gaara, de ses yeux en me voyant soudain refuser cette opportunité et relever la tête, du cri qu'il a poussé lorsque j'ai failli succomber au Sarcophage de Sable. Et je le revois lorsqu'il s'est jeté sur son frère devant moi. Lorsqu'il m'a défié à l'hôpital, ses yeux si froids voilés de jalousie, même si je ne le réalisais pas encore. Lorsqu'il a vu les larmes qui coulaient de mes yeux, et cette créature fantomatique et terrifiante dont l'image se superposait à la mienne, le démon renard à neuf queues…

Je connais l'enfant seul, je connais l'enfant triste, le vengeur, le shinobi, le compagnon et l'ami… Je le connais mieux que quiconque ici, ses bons côtés comme ses mauvais. J'ai assisté à sa longue descente aux enfers, et j'en ai observé chaque seconde, impuissant.

Mais malgré ce que je sais d'hideux en son âme, je veux toujours pouvoir marcher à ses côtés.

Je veux me tenir près de lui, prêt à garder son dos contre tout ennemi, l'agacer encore, lui sourire… Simplement être son meilleur ami.


End file.
